Existing furniture is usually provided by furniture manufacturers in mass production, and a customer can only select a piece of furniture, which meets the aesthetic requirements and use requirements, from existing styles. Some manufactures may also customize their production according, to the requirements of customers; however, this process is time-consuming and usually, lasts long, and the furniture cannot be changed or adjusted according the actual requirements in the future.
For the above reasons, at present, assembly furniture which can be assembled by the customers themselves has also appeared, and the customers can adjust the furniture when assembling, so that the structure thereof meets the aesthetic requirements and use requirements to some extent. With regard to this kind of products, the key technical point is providing a simple and stable connecting method so that the customers can assemble the furniture assemblies and obtain the desired furniture in a way allowed by the connecting method.
Similarly, some of the existing simple architectural structures such as an outdoor tent and an outdoor stage, are also formed by some of fixed assemblies. However, with regards to the existing assemblies, professional assisting tools are needed to complete the building operation.